A sensor with a plurality of elements may include a detection element that senses a signal for each element, an analog circuit to amplify the signal sensed by the detection element, and a digital circuit to process the amplified signal.
However, data may be randomly generated according to usage conditions, environmental conditions, and other situations, resulting in data that is not uniformly generated for an element in a uniform location. In this case, power is unnecessarily consumed by searching all of the elements, thereby causing a decrease in an efficiency of processing signals in the digital circuit.